Tears
by YukaKyo
Summary: [Roy x Winry] Era la misma chiquilla... Esa misma que hace años de la misma forma se había presentado en mi oficina sin llamar a la puerta. Y como aquella ocasión le regale suaves besos de consolación para una niña pequeña que lloraba.


**Tears**

**Por: **Namida no YukaKyo

**Disclaimer:** FullMetal Alchemist, no me pertenece.

**Genero: **Angst,Romance.

**Pareja: **Roy x Winry

**Justificación: **Hey! No me vean así! Después de todo soy la que escribe siempre de parejas raras XD

_Denle una oportunidad!_

* * *

La pesada puerta de la oficina se abrió.

Deje los papeles a un lado, interrumpiendo mi lectura para poder concentrarme en mostrar un gesto rudo para aquel desconsiderado de mis subordinados que entraba sin llamar a la puerta. Trago saliva, preparándome para gritarle a todo pulmón al ingrato.

Mas un suave taconeo hace que mis pensamientos cambien...

Es alguien mas...

Las botas no suenan así...

Mi único ojo le mira. Su delicada figura mostrándose al fin.

Envuelta en ropas que solo hacen resaltar la belleza de su cuerpo adulto. De hermosa mujer. El lacio cabello rubio alzado, los mechones suelto al lado de su rostro, la sutil sonrisa y sus brillantes y expresivos ojos azules.

Tan añorantes...

Como los de aquella ocasión...

Esa misma chiquilla...

Es la misma, la que años atrás de la misma manera se había presentado en mi oficina sin llamar a la puerta.

_o-o-o-o_

_Roy desvió la mirada del informe que acababa de dejarle en el escritorio el fullmetal. Vio con algo de recelo a la chiquilla que vestida con un simple vestido amarillo, largo de tirantes le veía indecisa. La vio bajar la vista in pasar mas allá del umbral de la puerta de madera caoba._

_.-Si buscas al fullmetal, se acaba de marchar.- le contesto seco y frío. Le incomodaba. Porque los recuerdos de sus pecados volvían con mas fuerza al verle o tenerle cerca._

_.-No busco a Ed.- Vio como la niña negaba y seguía con la vista baja, sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.-Lo vine a ver a usted.-_

_Una de las cejas del militar se curveo intrigado y con suavidad se levanto de la silla, pero sin acercarse a la chiquilla, quedando solo de pie frente a su escritorio. La vio temblar y son saberlo bien, también tembló. _

_.-Entra entonces, no te quedes ahí.-_

_Torpemente Winry entro a la oficina finalmente. Dirigiéndose hasta una de las sillas de cuero frente al militar, sentándose en una, juntando sus manos en su regazo sin atreverse aun a mirarle. Roy se giro dándole la espalda mirando sin interés alguno por la ventana._

_.-Y bien... ¿A que debo tu visita?.- trato de preguntar gentil, sin poder evitar imprimir un tono de curiosidad en sus palabras._

_Winry levanto el rostro fijándose en la amplia espalda del hombre. Lo haría, se lo diría, después de todo estaba decidida y si no lo hacia ahora, sabia que jamás lo volvería a intentar siquiera._

_.-Yo lo quiero... Lo quiero a usted.-_

_Roy había desviado la vista a la ventana, girándose de inmediato viéndola. La encontró mirándole, los ojos azules brillando soñadores y sus mejillas coloreadas de intenso carmín. Sonrió, caminando hacia ella con lentitud. Sentándose en la otra silla quedando frente a ella._

_.-Eres muy bonita.- susurro, atreviéndose a acariciar una de las tersas mejillas de la chiquilla._

_Sabia que no debía permitirle soñar de mas y se odio a si mismo, cuando Winry dejaba descansar su mejilla contra la palma de los dedos que antes la acariciaban. Los dedos de la niña le habían sujetado de la mano, evitando que la apartara de su lado._

_.-Pero Winry.-los ojos de la pequeña rubia se abrieron.-No puedo dejar que busques algo mas en mi.-_

_.-¿Por qué?.- le cuestiono levantándose de donde estaba sentada. Alarmada y dolida._

_.-¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente digna para ti¿No soy tu tipo? O tal vez ¿No te gusto?.-_

_.-No es nada de eso, eres perfecta como eres.-Roy se levanto también.-Pero no tienes la edad.-_

_La vio bajar el rostro. La vio sacudir los hombros, la escucho sollozar. Winry desde el principio temía que eso le dijera. Sabia que sus doce años eran un problema, pero ella no había podido evitar enamorarse de él. Aunque solamente una vez lo había visto._

_Nunca..._

_Nunca dejo en él de pensar..._

_El militar le sujeto entre sus brazos, levantando con una mano su rostro, depositando. Un suave beso, en una de sus mejillas._

_Roy probó el sabor salado de las lagrimas de la chiquilla. Y Winry, el dulce sabor de una futura probabilidad. Porque los labios del militar, no solo secaban las lagrimas que por las mejillas de la niña bajaban. _

_Sino también prometían sin que el dueño de los mismos lo supieran. Una invitación para que la rubia volviera, cuando tuviera mas edad. Cuando no fuese algo prohibido amarla de verdad._

_Eso era lo que Winy creía..._

_En cambio para Roy..._

_No eran mas que suaves besos de consolación para una niña pequeña que lloraba..._

_o-o-o-o_

.-¿Como le ha ido señor?.-

Su dulce voz me saca de mis recuerdos.

La veo acercarse hasta mi, sin darme cuenta estoy de pie frente al escritorio. Sonríe antes de pasar por el mismo hasta llegar a mi. Levanta una de sus manos y arregla el cuello blanco de mi camisa. Arrastrado sus dedos por mi cuello. Antes de bajar su cabeza, colocándola ligeramente sobre mi pecho.

.-Nunca he dejado de ser esa chiquilla.- susurra quedo. Levantando el rostro mirándome como aquella ocasión en antaño.

.-Pero esta vez, si tengo la edad.-sus manos me toman del rostro.

.-Aun le quiero y jamás le he podido olvidar.-

De nuevo probé sus lagrimas.

Otra vez lloraba...

Nuevamente bese sus mejillas.

Lloraba porque sin que se lo dijera ella lo sabia. Ese amor no iba a florecer.

Porque seguía siendo prohibido...

Demasiados años nos separaban y lo seguirían haciendo.

No pude mas que volver a besar sus mejillas húmedas.

Regalándole gentiles besos.

Justo igual a cuando era chiquilla.

-o-o-o-Fin-o-o-o-

N de la Y: Espero y alguien por ahí le haya gustado.


End file.
